


Love is Noise

by Atropos_Ciseaux36



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atropos_Ciseaux36/pseuds/Atropos_Ciseaux36
Summary: Inserto en el universo construido en 'The Highwaymen', una visión diferente a lo que podría haber sido la relación de Lily y James. AU del AU. Del "Reto de los 30 días de tu OTP" del grupo Lo que callamos los fanfickers de Facebook. Advertencia: plus 18, violencia y mucho lemon.





	Love is Noise

Love is Noise 

Día 1: Abrazo 

 

Y finalmente, la encontraba.

Había recorrido medio castillo en su búsqueda. Desde el desayuno que nadie sabía dónde estaba, sólo había cogido la carta que le había llevado la lechuza aquella mañana, y luego de 1 minuto con el papel en las manos, se había esfumado. Incluso la profesora McGonagall había manifestado su preocupación por su evidente ausencia. Y a él no le quedó otra más que buscarla, sin importarle las clases que se había saltado, ni la alarmante proximidad de los ÉXTASIS, ni las miradas que le dirigieron Sirius, Remus y Peter, ni de la incisiva curiosidad mal disimulada de Quejicus. 

Miraba el vacío, sentada en la hierba, apoyando la espalda contra ese viejo invernadero.

“Evans…” susurró, vacilante. Ella no hizo el mayor gesto que indicara que había reparado en su presencia. Permaneció incólume, sumida en su mutismo. 

Avanzó un par de pasos cautelosos en su dirección. Algo muy grave tenía que haber pasado, porque Lily no solía reaccionar de esa forma ante nada. Sólo se reía, lanzaba un comentario mordaz, y continuaba siendo tan desenfadada como siempre. 

Y James tenía la sospecha que el detonante estaba relacionado con esa carta. 

Carraspeó.

“¿Qué…?” pero antes de que empezara a formular una pregunta que ni él sabía cuál era, ella volteó el rostro. Su expresión estaba marcada por la tristeza más desoladora. Y sus ojos, aquellos ojos verdes que lo transportaban a lugares terribles y fascinantes, estaban empañados en lágrimas. 

“Mi papá…”

Oh.

En cuanto se arrodilló a su lado, se percató que ella todavía aferraba el trozo de papel en la mano. 

“Lo siento mucho.” murmuró con su tono de voz más solemne. Podía entender el dolor asociado a la muerte, sobretodo de los padres. Aunque hubieran pasado 10 años, aún recordaba el sentimiento desgarrador de la pérdida. Y ante una pérdida tan infame como había sido la suya, la de sus propios padres a manos del malnacido enfermo de Tom. 

Le limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, con una delicadeza envidiable. Ella le sostuvo su mirada nublada, con la boca temblorosa, antes de abalanzarse a su cuello, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. 

Por un momento sólo pudo ser consciente de su rostro escondido tan cerca, desbaratando su pulso sanguíneo. Pero pasados unos segundos, acomodó los brazos en su espalda, acariciándole el cabello, dándole el sosiego y la protección que sabía que encontraría en su regazo, mientras el pequeño y delgado cuerpo de Evans se convulsionaba en sollozos.

“Todo estará bien,” fue lo único que fue capaz de decir, aferrándola cada vez más fuerte en su abrazo, enterrándola contra su cuerpo. Los dedos se deslizaban por su corto cabello rojo oscuro. “Todo estará bien, Evans…”


End file.
